


By the Light of the Sun

by ninjawrites



Series: The Sunbeam Chronicles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Childbirth, Dad Zuko (Avatar), Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Minor Character Death, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), war children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/pseuds/ninjawrites
Summary: “Have you decided on a name?” Uncle says one day.He furrows his brows and takes a moment to process the question. “I shouldn’t.”“And why not Prince Zuko?”“Her real family should name her.” Zuko says after a few moments. “Whoever they will be.”Uncle looks at him with something Zuko can’t decipher. “You saved her, did you not? Both her life and her future. If anyone deserves that honor nephew, it is you.”When Zuko encounters Aang and Katara in the Ba Sing Se catacombs, he makes a vastly different choice. What they don’t realize however, is that he's not just fighting for himself anymore.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character
Series: The Sunbeam Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176329
Comments: 111
Kudos: 860





	1. The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Given that I have exhuasted the number of adoption and baby fics for Zuko, this is a very self-indulgent fic that I am writing purely to challenge myself, that I think many people can enjoy as well. So, happy reading!

A shrill cry echoes through the night, sending a shiver down the spine of the Blue Spirit. He ducks into the shadow of the rooftop, moving swiftly and silently towards the origin of the sound, and peeks over the corner of the building.

The cry turns into pained whimpers and harsh breaths, and Zuko feels a slight relief at the fact that there is no sign of any attacker. He does however, feel a pang of sympathy for the pregnant woman he sees leaning against the side of the wall, grimacing and tense.

He looks left, and right, but the street is just as empty as it should be after Ba Sing Se curfew, ghostly quiet and still. However, as he waits a few moments for anyone to respond to the woman's cries, he comes to the horrible realization that no one is coming.

He once again curses the Dai Li and the cowardice they have instilled into the people.

As she leans into the light, he realizes with a chill that the woman is incredibly young, and incredibly pale. Her hands are shaking, and she looks as though she will collapse at any moment.

Swinging his dao into it's sheath, he slips down the side of the building with barely more than a whisper. As he walks into the light, the woman’s eyes widen, but it seems as though she is in too much pain to fear anything else right now.

"Please...help," she says, but as she speaks she looses her grip on the wall. Zuko manages to catch her, keeping aware of her midsection as he supports her arm over his shoulders. Without him she would surely collapse, but when he notices the blood pooling at their feet, he realizes this is not the time to hope for such things.

Zuko pushes aside his thoughts and acts, lifting her into his arms as she cries out once more. She is startlingly lighter than he expected, but given that she is a refugee it should not be a surprise. However, he still struggles as he attempts to carry the pregnant woman in the direction he _hopes_ the nearest healer is in. 

He thinks for a moment that maybe she needs a midwife instead, but as little as he knows about the complications of childbirth, he thinks a healer couldn't hurt when there's this much blood. He figures her pallor and shivers are not a good sign either.

By the time he finally makes it to a healer's house, for which he thanks Agni profusely, he doesn't dare to knock, only hip checks the door with a grunt. He stumbles into the room to the lamp lit faces of the two residents, a man and a woman with their eyes wide in shock as they stare at the strange intruder. But then, something clicks in their expressions and they rush forward to help the new patient in his arms.

As the weight is taken from his aching limbs, he's left in a bit of a daze. By the time he realizes he is being spoken too, they have moved the woman to another room and have called for someone else. The apprentice or helper, he's not quite sure, is asking him questions. What is her name, what are her symptoms, how far along is she...Zuko can only shake his head furiously. He knows nothing about this woman, he's brought her here, done his duty and can't do any more. He doesn't speak.

The woman seems to realize his cluelessness, instead gives him a bow and thanks him for bringing her here before slipping away to get supplies. With his arms now empty, he can't stop himself from slipping into the room where she is laid, intending to escape out the back window.

But her eyes are open again.

He gives her a nod, moving towards the window once more, but she lifts a hand.

"Wait."

He freezes, turns.

"Thank you." She says, in no more than a whisper. "C-come here, please."

He hesitates only for a second, before obeying. He doesn't protest as she grabs his gloved hand, perhaps only out of pity. 

"What's your name, Blue Spirit?"

Zuko only shakes his head.

She lets out a hum, eyelids fluttering in exhaustion. "If I cannot know your name, can I be blessed to see the face of my hero?"

Zuko stiffens. He almost turns away, but something in her expression cuts him deep. He is not sure if she will survive the next few hours. Surely he can grant her this one wish, if only to show her how unworthy of being a hero he truly is.

He doesn't show his scar, only slips his mask to the side just enough to reveal his good eye. She gasps, dark green meeting amber, but Zuko cannot tell what she is thinking. He moves his mask back into place and he starts to go. It startles him, when she grips his hand tighter.

"Please, if you are at all able to, help my child." Zuko tries to step back but she holds on tight. "Ensure they go to a good home. They will enter into a world that hates them." She catches her breath. "I only ask this."

Zuko is not sure how to react, and thus he says nothing. He knows some people see him as a watchman over the city, but he is only one man. Does she know what she asks? Yet, he nods, makes a promise he doesn't know how to keep and slips out of her grip, out the window, just before the healers come back into the room.

As he climbs to the roof however, he can't help but pause at the sound of the woman's cries. He crouches above the same window, waiting. Something in him needs to confirm, just needs to stay for a moment to ensure he will not be kept wondering about her fate. The small childish part of him wants her to be okay.

So he keeps waiting, listening. He cannot see anything from his angle but he doesn't need to. The woman's labored breaths continue as he assumes the birthing begins, and he can hardly imagine what it's like too go through such an ordeal. His mother's labor was not something discussed in polite company in the years after Azula was born, and he was too young to remember anything properly from around that time. 

The moment he begins to think that it shouldn't be taking this long, he hears a second of silence, before the sharp cry of a baby, and the woman's elation. The tension he didn't know he was holding suddenly releases, and the edge of his lip turned up in a smile beneath his mask. 

His actions were not in vain, and with that thought, he hurries off into the dawn.

* * *

Zuko's scowl is much stronger than normal the following day, if the disgruntled looks from the tea shop's customers are anything to go by. He stifles a yawn in his sleeve as he goes to pick up the latest tray of tea.

"Are you feeling well nephew?" Uncle Iroh asks with a knowing look in his eye.

"I'm fine." He grunts.

"Perhaps if you were not out gallivanting through the city for so many hours," the _last night_ in his tone didn't need to be said, "It would not be so grueling to make it through the day."

"I've gone without sleep before, Uncle. I'll be fine." Zuko heads off to deliver the corner table their order of tea. He wonders, for a moment, how the young woman from last night is faring, but quickly brushes it away. It's none of his business. He did what he needed to do.

Stuck in his thoughts, Zuko almost bumps into a customer as he brings the empty tray back to the counter.

"Is something on your mind nephew?" Iroh whispers, more concern than chiding this time. It seems his distraction did not go unnoticed.

Zuko doesn't answer, only looks out to see if any new customers have come in. Being barely awake is rough but he'd rather have something to busy his hands than to talk about it.

"The lunch rush is not for an hour or so, so I have plenty of time to wait for your answer." 

Zuko rolls his eyes before turning back, but when he met his Uncle's eyes again, his stubbornness manages to wilt away. He leans against the counter, crossing his arms tightly while he stared at the floor.

"There was this woman I found yesterday." He spoke low enough for only his Uncle's ears. "She was with child and needed a healer." He paused for a moment. "It was...bad."

Iroh's frowned. "Is she alright?" 

"I..I think so? I waited until I heard the baby cry, but then I left." Zuko suddenly felt a lot more uncertain than he did last night.

Iroh gave a half certain smile. "That is a very valiant thing that you have done, nephew." He said. "But I do know that the danger of childbirth does not disappear once the child is born."

Zuko's face paled. "What?"

Iroh thought for a moment. "Would it make you feel better to check up on her and the child? If you would like, you may take your lunch break early."

Zuko nodded slowly, a little unsure, before nodding firmly. Why the fate of a random earth kingdom refugee was tugging at his heartstrings, he didn't know. But he needed anything to get this worry off of his chest. To get this distraction rid of.

And that is how he found himself back at the same healer's residence, as Lee. No plan, just waltzing right in and asking. 

Perhaps he should have prepared himself a bit more.

"Were you well acquainted with the deceased?"

Zuko's nails dug into the counter, as he stared aimlessly at a peculiar knot in the wood.

"...No."

The apprentice's shoulders slumped. "That's too bad. Unfortunately, we've been unable to identify any next of kin, as her child needs a home. It seems she immigrated alone, only in the city for barely a week before last night."

Zuko grunted an affirmation. Alone, in a place far from home. How he knew what that was like.

"May I ask how you knew her?"

Zuko fuddled around for an answer. "Uh...I work at a tea shop, she'd been to. When she didn't come around...and I heard a baby had been born here..."

"Ah, I see." The woman nodded, and Zuko was grateful he didn't have to go on. An awkward silence hung in the air, before Zuko spoke.

"Do you...what will happen with the baby?"

The apprentice sighed, and pursed her brows in a sorrowed look. "Orphanage, although I'd barely call what we have around here a proper orphanage."

"Why?" Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"It's not like whatever you've known out there. The lower ring...there's no family in their right mind that will take another mouth to feed, not when they can barely feed their own. And the orphanages, they do their best, but when it's so crowded...well, it's hard to keep track of children in a city like this."

Zuko's fists clenched. The horrid, horrid things that made up this city. The Fire Nation cares for their orphans, ensures the young can grow strong to support them in the future.

Zuko shook away the thought. He'd seen enough orphans outside the walls begging for food throughout the entirety of the Earth Kingdom. There certainly wouldn't be as many, if there weren't parents dying in war.

_And whose fault was that?_

"What," Zuko began, interrupting his spiral of thought, "if I looked into it? Found if she had family outside the walls?"

"That...would be incredibly helpful." The woman's eyes lit up. "I doubt you'll find anything, especially with how hard it is to get information around here. But, anything is better than nothing."

"Trust me." Zuko said. "I have my ways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am challenging myself to maintain characterization of our dear fire prince, as it is something that is often loosely interpreted in most fics (not necessarily a bad thing!) but with a fic like this can get very difficult to keep. So, I will do my best :)


	2. The Child

Hanako.

Her name was Hanako.

Or at least, that was the name she came into the city with. 

Zuko is surprised by the limited amount of information the immigration office needs in order to process a passport. With how difficult it had been for Zuko and Iroh, without Uncle's strange connections, he figured one would need a little more than the name of a province to provide proper proof of identity. However, there is no village nor city listed in the passport he managed to retrieve from her apartment.

It hadn't been too hard to find. A few questions for the shop owners near the place he found her, and a quick physical description had been enough for them to point the way. He holds back his urge to sneer at the people he knows were probably listening last night, too afraid of the Dai Li to dare step out of their homes. 

The apartment is incredibly small, and incredibly empty. Nothing more than a thin cot, some almost rotten food and a satchel, along with a few waivers for job searches. He rustles through her bag, ignoring the feeling that he is invading her privacy. Nothing worthy of noting more than a passport, a couple copper coins, and a small bronze hair clip. He wondered how important it must have been if she had not sold it already. 

But yet the passport yields no further information. He had planned on possibly breaking into the local passport office for additional information, but with what little he could find, there was no way he could possibly get anywhere once he was in. She had only been in Ba Sing Se for a week, as the stamp on her documents was true.

He wondered if she had to wait long to obtain it, not knowing if she would give birth before she got to the city, or if she was lucky enough to have one already. Her clothing wasn't terribly poor, well made, simply tinged with the wear and tear of travel. Was she running in shame perhaps? Or was she meeting up with someone she knew in the city?

Zuko cursed his own fruitless search, feeling helpless. He asked the neighbors, who had nothing to say. It seems Hanako kept to herself most of the time. Unable to unearth anything new, he returned to the tea shop, where Iroh had gratefully taken over for him in his absence.

As he walked in, Uncle looked at him in question across the room. He conveyed his answer with a slow shake of the head, and Iroh's face fell. Zuko turned away, setting himself dejectedly in the chair furthest away from any of the customers. The satchel with the passport and the hair pin lay wrinkled in front of him, mocking him for his failure.

He never should have made that promise.

He works in a daze, much worse than he had been that morning. By the time the tea shop closes, he has barely noticed the time pass.

"You did everything you could, Prince Zuko." Uncle speaks quietly behind him after they step into the apartment. Zuko keeps his eyes trained on the floor and shrugged. "Sometimes things cannot be helped, no matter how hard we try."

He is silent again until dinner, where they sit across from each other with their food.

"The orphanages here are terrible." Zuko mentions.

Iroh only nods. "So I've heard."

"...the Fire Nation would never stand for something like this." Zuko huffs, glaring intently into his bowl.

Uncle is silent, and Zuko looks up to see his brow is furrowed in thought.

"I would not be quick to make assumptions, nephew." He says as he begins to gather up their dishes. "War creates great loss on both sides."

While Uncle still speaks with hidden wisdom, Zuko is startled by how blunt the statement truly is. He thinks back to his thoughts earlier today, and how closely they mirror the older man's. He is not sure how to feel.

Zuko returns the next morning to the healer, early before his next shift. One of the women open the door with a tired and confused look, before recognizing him.

"Did you manage to find anything?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm sorry." He handed her the satchel. "These belonged to her."

the woman took them and looked inside. "Thank you. I'm sure her daughter would appreciate having a piece of her mother in the future."

"Her?" Zuko repeated.

The woman nodded. "It's a girl." She pauses for a moment, looking him over. "Would you like to see her?"

Zuko isn't sure what prompts him to say yes, but before he registers it he is following the woman into one of the other rooms. This isn't going to help, he already has himself caught up too much in this. He can't make it harder.

Yet he can't help but peek in as the woman opens the door and beckons him in. In a drawer that is stuck open and lined with cloths, he sees a small bundle, and a round face sleeping peacefully within.

He steps closer, more curious than anything, and has the passing thought that the baby is beautiful. Thick dark hair, more than he expected would be on a newborn, and a peaceable expression, in great contrast to the tragedy that she has just experienced.

"She's darling isn't she?" The woman says. "We managed to find a wet nurse thankfully, thought it's only temporary. It's difficult to get any sort of substitute around here."

Zuko isn't really registering what she's saying, only observing the curiosity before him. He can't remember the last time he had ever been around a child so young, or if he had ever been at all after Azula was born.

Suddenly, the child stirs, her face contorting in a pained look before her lip presses out and she begins to cry. Zuko has a mild panic, before the woman picks her up and begins to rock her on her shoulders. The baby's wails soften after a few moments, and Zuko can't help but think it magic.

"Would you like to hold her?" 

"Me?" Zuko's eyes widen.

"The wet nurse is in the other room. Would you hold her while I fetch her?"

Zuko once again nods without truly absorbing the request, before his arms are full of wrangling infant.

"Make sure to support the head...yes like that. You're a natural!" The woman claims, then waltzes out of the room. Zuko is terrified.

He keeps his arms clutched tightly around the bundle, barely registering the woman's advice while he looks down at the small human he is holding. She thankfully doesn't cry, but instead wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"Sorry. I know I'm probably bad at this." He looks around the room aimlessly, before looking back to the child. "You probably miss your mother." He speaks, if only to fill the silence. "I miss my mother too...I'm sorry I couldn't do more." 

A small foolish part of him lights up inside of him, the part that would care for the turtleducks in his mother's garden. The part that mourned the loss of innocent recruits in a war room in Caldera City. The part he worked hard to wrestle down deep inside of him, but would still wrench inside every time he saw another travesty walking through the Earth Kingdom desert. Zuko wonders if he were in a different place, if he were not dishonored and so far from home, would he do something...impulsive. 

"You don't deserve this." He whispers. _You certainly deserve better than me_ , he thinks.

He barely has time to chastise himself for talking to a baby who could not understand him in the least, before he is struck speechless as by the opening of her eyes, his racing mind coming to a halt.

_Gold._

It's the first word that comes to mind, but on closer look they are more of a darker amber. Still, they are undoubtedly _fire_. Something in him dares to think he just may see a bit of a spark. A flame that has yet to be contained.

 _They will enter into a world that hates them._

Hanako's words echo in Zuko's head. A war child then. He feels a pang of sympathy for the mother of this child, along with a curdle in his gut. He finally understands what she meant. The baby would grow up even more of an outcast than if they had only just been an orphan. 

Is this why Hanako asked this of him? When she saw his eyes, did she see a reflection of her soon to be daughter? How unfortunate a misunderstanding. He was not a war child, despite looking like one.

Would the child be a fire bender? Something in his gut told him so, if only for the slight flicker of his inner fire reaching for hers. Would she ever find someone who would be willing to teach her? He imagines he could be a good one. One that wouldn’t scorch her every time she slipped up, but could encourage her to keep going. Like Uncle. Zuko’s brows furrowed. Did Agni enjoy toying with him, playing tricks? Taunting him with more things he cannot have?

Before he can drown himself further in his darkened spiral, the woman is back again with who must be the wet nurse. Once again, his hands are empty, and he feels a strange sense of loss. Unsettled by the sensation, he politely dismisses himself and slips out of the room before either can speak to him again.

How foolish is he, Zuko thinks as he barrels down the street in the opposite direction. His thoughts could almost be called traitorous. Zuko and Iroh were starving not long ago, it would be irresponsible to bring an infant into the mix, even if only temporarily. Besides, he is only feeling the guilt coming from not being able to keep his word to Hanako. Nothing more. Azula would call him weak to the plight of peasants. Uncle would probably call him irresponsible.

He works his shift just like the day before, tense and distracted. Uncle seems to take notice of his demeanor, but Zuko is grateful he doesn't say anything. 

The day passes as usual, lunch rush being fairly overwhelming and he gets lost in his work. 

Then Uncle gets funded for his own tea shop.

Mushi and company gets sponsored for an apartment in the Upper Ring.

 _The Upper Ring._

Where there is more than enough for one more mouth to feed.

_Is he really doing this?_

"If this is truly what you want, Prince Zuko." Iroh says when they are alone in their apartment.

And he's running back to the healer's residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure Iroh is so desperate for Zuko to find purpose, he would not stop Zuko despite being hesitant. His boy may be destined to find love in the most unsuspecting places.
> 
> If you're suspecting I'm a fan of the Mandalorian, you would be correct. This may or may not be slightly inspired by it.


	3. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly encourage looking up the Japanese pronunciation of the baby’s name, as I like it a lot better than the English one. 
> 
> Also, pretend they were in Ba Sing Se a little longer than in canon...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Caring for a newborn infant, is far more taxing than Zuko ever anticipated.

He supposes it’s his fault, he’d never done so before, nor interacted with one, before making the rash decision to bring one home. They need to be fed every few hours, even if they are sleeping, and require vast amounts of attention and cleanup from both ends...

But Zuko is nothing but persistent, and stubborn. He is determined to provide this innocent thing with some semblance of a home, until a better one comes along. He hopes that once the tea shop is open, and the child gets a little older, a wealthy family may just be able to provide for her far better than him. With many here having no knowledge of the war raging outside, her golden eyes may not hinder her as it would before. He only has to take Uncle’s advice and be patient.

The first few weeks are stressful. Zuko becomes afraid of his own strength, and struggles to even lift her without fearing she would break like fine porcelain. Uncle, whom Zuko is extremely grateful for, though he doesn’t dare say it, has at least some experience, even if it is a little outdated.

They were able to hire the same wet nurse, a woman named Hien, without a problem, as she too seemed extremely grateful at the chance to work in the Upper Ring during the daytime. Zuko, unsure of the mechanics of breastfeeding, was concerned she was risking her own child to do so. However she explained that her own child was currently the age of being weaned on to softer foods, which the family could afford much easier with how handsomely Uncle was paying for her. With elder children at home, Hien was able to work multiple hours per day, leaving Zuko to care for the baby the other hours. Zuko feels a little strange having someone else in their household, nonetheless needing the help of another person.

“As a prince it is normal to have aid such as a wet nurse, including a nanny and other such assistance.” Uncle says. “Your mother had plenty of help when she was raising you.”

The local apothecary provided a suitable substitute, a powder that could be mixed with water that Zuko became very apt at preparing. Far better than he ever did tea, if Uncle is to be believed. Even at the dark hours of the morning.

Zuko has gone without sleep before, but this is a far different type of exhaustion. The type that has him on edge, listening for a cry even when he is in a half dreamlike state. Uncle offers constantly to help him, and sometimes he does, but Zuko refuses most times. This was his idea in the first place, and the old man already has enough work as it is with the new shop. Zuko does not want the baby to be as much of a burden as he most certainly is.

With how much Iroh dotes on her however, he thinks maybe he doesn’t have to worry about that so much. It seems her favorite place is curled up on Uncle’s shoulder, which Zuko agrees must be very comfortable.

“Have you decided on a name?” Uncle says one day, while Zuko sits in a rocking chair and feeds the child in his arms while trying not to doze off at the same time.

He furrows his brows and takes a moment to process the question. “I shouldn’t.”

“And why not Prince Zuko?” Uncle seemed genuinely confused.

“Her real family should name her.” Zuko says after a few moments. “Whoever they will be.”

Uncle looks at him with something Zuko can’t decipher. “You saved her, did you not? Both her life and her future. If anyone deserves that honor nephew, it is you.”

That word sounds strange next to his name, and there is a churning in his gut. Yet, Uncle is always the one to say it. 

Even so, Zuko hasn’t found himself with this much purpose since...his search for the Avatar has become waylaid if not utterly complicated with this matter. But after so long, he maybe understands what his Uncle had meant by finding peace in the simple things. Maybe. The possibility of bringing the Avatar back to his father is almost unimaginable now, if not impossible. Like that was meant for some other prince who was desperate to regain his honor. Willing to see the Earth Kingdom fall to its knees.

(It was never something he could really imagine. After everything he’d been through the past year, he could hardly wish it to fall any further.)

He shakes off the thought. What is it about exhaustion that made one question their entire outlook? 

He doesn’t want to think any further, so he turns to the infant in his arms. Her skin is shades darker than his, having lost most of its reddened tone, and hair as thick as ever. Her eyes are closed, but he imagines the little twin embers within them. When she’s grown, would her family allow him to train her? He considers himself pretty good, even if he isn’t a prodigy like Azula. He could be a teacher.

He ignores the thought that he would have to _stay_ here for that to be possible. Now is not the time. He is exhausted and for the first time in his life he just wants some rest.

* * *

Fire Benders tend to run hot.

It’s a simple fact, often used to determine bending ability at a young age. But the thing about running hot, is everything else around seems just a little bit colder. In the hot and humid Fire Nation, that isn’t much of a problem even in the winter. In the dry climate of the Earth Kingsime, it also means having a fine appreciation for sources of warmth.

Zuko realizes what’s happening when the baby will simply not stop crying. As she sleeps fewer hours, she is also becoming more aware of her surroundings, and making her dissatisfaction known. 

Uncle’s comparisons have been made too many times to be funny anymore. Not that they were any funny to begin with.

“It seems she inherited her lungs from you nephew!” Iroh chuckled.

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

But when they return from their shift at the tea shop, and the wet nurse can’t seem to calm her down anymore, something in Zuko’s heart drops. 

“Do you think she’s sick? Something has to be wrong Uncle!” Zuko continues to pace the floor. 

“Nephew you must relax. Worrying will not make her any better.” Uncle says, heading towards the doorway. “Infants cry all the time. I am sure she is fine, but I will send for a healer just to be sure, okay?”

Zuko nods quickly, and Iroh heads out the door. He looks back towards Hien, who is rocking the baby with the patience of a woman with years of experience. It doesn’t seem to be helping. Zuko’s hands urge to reach out.

“Do you want to try?” Hien seems to notice his anticipation. “Don’t ask me, you’re the father.”

Zuko stammers, his cheeks reddening, but before he can protest, his arms are full of screaming baby, and his focus is on something much more important. 

He mimics Uncle, and places her upon his shoulder, rocking side to side. For a few moments he resides himself to failure as well, before gradually, her screams quiet to a gentle whimper. Then, a contented silence.

Both Hien and Zuko let out a breath of relief. He can feel the warmth of her back under his hand, and it finally clicks.

Zuko’s warm. She likes that he’s warm. It’s likely why she prefers Uncle as well.

“I knew it.” Hien gives him a knowing smirk, but Zuko doesn’t meet her eyes. Instead, he takes a quiet breath, kindling a little wave of heat that emanates just through his chest. The baby nuzzles in closer.

Iroh returns with the healer, but after a thorough check it is confirmed the baby is fine. Healthy even. At the prognosis, Zuko feels something he recognizes as pride. For what reason, he has no clue.

As time passes, Zuko finds it harder and harder to pull himself away. Now that he knows she needs warmth, _needs him_ , he holds her close as much as possible. Uncle carries her some times, but just like that, he’s itching to have her back. Iroh calls him a mother turtleduck, but Zuko can’t care enough to deny it. It feels like too much of a compliment.

Hien makes him a carrier, a mei tai, which is a cloth with ties that allows him to keep her on his chest or back, leaving his hands free. Zuko remembers seeing wraps that mother’s in the Fire Nation would use to carry their children, even ones big enough to walk on their own, but the folds and wraps always seemed much too complicated for him to hope to understand. A part of him wonders if his mother would have been able to teach him. But the mei tai is easy for him, and it works well. Even if he gets some strange looks from snobby noblemen on the streets. If he glares back hard enough they look away.

The Fire Lord wouldn’t dare to be seen holding a child in public much less having one wrapped to their chest. But surprisingly, Zuko doesn’t care. He thinks maybe they are missing out on something.

On days where Hien can’t make it, he manages to take her to the tea shop. She’s an absolute delight. Uncle call her a little sunbeam, bringing smiles and light to people’s faces. Zuko’s brows furrow a little less on those days.

* * *

“Uncle?” Zuko asks on another late night in their apartment.

“Yes Prince Zuko?” 

“Akira, it means sunbeam, right?”

Uncle freezes for a moment. “It does.” He answers. 

Zuko only nods, keeping his eyes on the baby.

“...it’s a very beautiful name, isn’t it?” Uncle’s voice breaks the silence with a slight tremor in his voice.

The apartment is silent once more, as they both recognize the significance of this moment.

“You’re right.” Zuko finally speaks, his eyes never leaving her face as he swipes Akira’s cheek with his finger. “It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my research, the name Akira means sunbeam in Thai, and bright in Japanese. What’s a better Fire Nation name than that! Look up the Japanese pronunciation if you want to know how I intend it to be read :)
> 
> Also, there isn’t much dialogue so far because a lot of this I’m exploring through Zuko’s internal perspective, but don’t worry! There will be much more dialogue as things start to happen, and more characters are added to the mix.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Btw even if I don’t answer comments, I read each and every single one. I thrive on comments and may get around to responding when I have time, so thank you to everyone who has left one!


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comes to a crossroad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a doozy! Yes the chapter count went up again, but I don't necessarily think that's a bad thing. I actually outlined this entire story for once (*pats self on back*) but it turns out just because something is a single bullet point, doesn't mean it doesn't take forever to write lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

The Avatar is in Ba Sing Se.

A shiver runs down Zuko's spine as he clutches the leaflet in his grip.

The Avatar, in the city. Some how Zuko hasn't managed to escape this curse.

The days have been passing one by one, with him only getting more complacent with each. He knows he's been avoiding finding a new home for Akira, because if he does, then it's just a reminder that Akira isn't his, and if Akira isn't his, it means he might have to let her go and if he has to let her go he doesn't know how he'll go on.

He's only got one other thing he could possibly be good for. He's not peaceable like Uncle, he can't possibly be happy here for the rest of his life without...

Zuko just barely managed to start feeling like he had an honorable purpose again. But the life he thought he finally left behind comes creeping back again, taunting him with his destiny.

He doesn't know if he wants to know his destiny anymore.

He wants pillars of red and gold, he wants the soft sands of Ember Island, he wants to feed the turtleducks in his mother's garden, showing Akira how to scatter the crumbs of bread...

Zuko is brought out of his thoughts by Akira shifting against his chest and he slides the leaflet into his tunic. He shushes her gently, rocking side to side to distract himself just as much as her. His gut is telling him to do something about the Avatar, but he doesn't know what. Here in the busy marketplace however, is not the place to think about it.

Apparently, laying in his cot at night when Akira has only finally managed to fall asleep, is when his mind decides it's time to think about it.

Zuko throws an arm over his eyes in the darkness. How Uncle can sleep through the screams of an infant, Zuko has no idea. He supposes he is a light sleeper anyway, even back home he was easily disturbed. Having your own room for your entire life doesn't make a heavy sleeper. When he had first set sail on the Wani, he could hardly handle the sounds of the engine and the pipes banging through the metal walls, at least when his burn was no longer the biggest obstacle to his ability to rest.

Zuko instinctively brings a hand to his scar, running his finger along the edge between the wrinkled skin and the unblemished cheekbone. Only a controlled burn, filled with intent could produce such precision. He bring's his hand forward, staring at the pale calloused palm. A stray thought flits through his mind, and it only takes a glance towards the cradle across the room for his chest to fill with ice as the horror washes over him.

He sits up with a shallow gasp, and suddenly his decision is clear. The foolish fantasies of the palace are just that, fantasies. If this is what living with dishonor is, Zuko would rather be a failure of a son than be a failure of a father.

Akira is fast asleep, and with Iroh in the next room he knows she is safe, so without any further thought, Zuko grabs his dao.

* * *

He finally stumbles through the window of their apartment just before dawn, exhuasted, yet more relieved than he'd felt in a long time. He's in a bit of a daze, still not quite believing he managed it. However, before he can catch his breath, the room suddenly flicks from darkness to light.

Uncle Iroh is not amused, though the effect is not lost even with a sleeping Akira on his shoulder. Zuko knew it had only been a few hours, but it's understandable that Uncle is angered by waking to find him gone. The older mans brow is furrowed, but for once, Zuko can't help but quirk his lips in a smile.

"I did it." He is still a little breathless.

"You did what nephew?" Iroh's eyes are wary as he holds Akira just a little bit tighter to his chest.

"I freed the Avatar's bison."

Iroh's eyes widen. "You did what?" He whispers, but it was not sharp nor firm with anger.

"We're free, Uncle." Zuko says, shfiting his dao off his shoulder and dropping them to a floor. "The Avatar will be on his way, and we can...we can keep living. It will all be behind us."

Forever is a very long time. Still, he knows Uncle will be pleased.

Uncle searches his face only for a moment, before he then lets out a heavy sigh as the worry drains from his face.

"Thank the spirits." Iroh breathes, and he rubs a hand down his face. "I was worried you had done something much more drastic."

Zuko shakes his head. "No, Uncle. I...I'm done. I've come to face that I can't go back." He approaches and presses his forehead gently to Akira's...his daughter's crown. "Not without her."

He looks up to see Uncle looking at him with wet eyes and a smile. Uncle gathers him in his free arm and Zuko lets him. He feels like he's finally done something right. "I'm so happy for you nephew." Uncle says. "For you and my grand-niece."

* * *

For a few days, all is well in the world. Zuko finally thinks he's got the hang of the simple life, visiting the market each day, serving at the tea shop. Akira's begun to lift her head and look around a lot more, and Zuko thinks it's the most beautiful thing the world. He feels empty during the hours when she's back at home, and he hates leaving her in the arms of the nurse in the morning. The regulars at the shop have begun to tease him, but Zuko could care less. Even some of the women have advice for him, though he finds it's helpful only as often as it is not. He struggles some days, catches himself yearning for the shadowed memories, but he brushes it off. He can't look back, so he dives forward headfirst.

And then Azula happens.

As Zuko lands in the base of the catacombs, he chastises himself for being so foolish. In the moment of adrenaline, the fear that the presence of Azula in the city wrought through him, he somehow thought that by challenging her, he could force her to leave them alone for good. Instead, he's got himself imprisoned, separated from Uncle, and terrified for Akira, still in the care of their nurse.

Azula knew about them, but he doesn't know if she knows about Akira. His only solace is that Azula never mentioned her, knowing she would use any weapon she had to taunt him with his failure or enforce his compliance. Uncle may be strong enough to protect Akira, perhaps get them out of the city. However, the thought does little to ease the wave of panic rising in him.

Zuko looks around frantically for a way out. He can't stay here. Uncle got away, but one person can only fight so well with an infant. Zuko has to get out, he has to save his daughter and get far away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

Zuko finally recognizes the other presence in the room, the venom dripping from her tongue familiar as anything. He doesn't have time to react however, and after looking over his cellmate he is once again looking around for a way out.

"Have you found a way out?" Is the first thing Zuko blurts out.

The Water Tribe girl is taken aback before her glare returns darker than before. "Does it look like I know a way out of here?" She shouts.

Zuko curses, trailing the corners of the small cave for any sign of an exit or even a crack in the crystal. There is none of course, they certainly wouldn't keep prisoners in a place with such weaknesses but it's all he can think to do right now. Instead, he drops to the ground and groans into his hands in frustration.

"What's your problem? Why are you even here? This is a trap isn't it-"

Zuko says, tilting his red rimmed eyes towards the ceiling. "I don't have time for this I have to get out of here, I have to get back-"

"Why? I don't know what you're doing in here but to me it seems like you've finally go what's coming to you. What's so important that you can't speak to me for a spirits-damned second-"

"My daughter that's what!" Zuko roars. The Water Tribe girl is startled silent. Zuko takes a few heaving breaths, then looks down at his hands. "My...Azula knew we were here, set me and my Uncle up, and now I have no idea if my daughter is safe or not. Uncle got away, so she's probably safe with him but-"

"I'm sorry...what?" The girl's voice is barely a whisper, though she eyes him with suspicion. "Your...daughter?"

"She's not mine. Well, not like that." Zuko responds, embarassed by the vulnerability of his outburst. "I, I made a promise to her mother, and I kept that promise. A horrible decision really, I thought I could protect her from Azula but just look at me."

The girl eyed him strangely.

"Oh, so when it comes to your family you pretend like you have a heart. You don't care about destroying countless families across the world. I know what the Fire Nation does. You're the son of the FireLord for spirit's sake! Spreading war and violence is in your blood!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko matches her rage with his own.

"I don't know what I'm talking about? How dare you! My mother is dead because of people like you!"

Zuko freezes, the anger draining from him as the icy chill of realization sets in. He suddenly regrets this entire conversation, because he did not expect it to lead here. He sinks to the floor.

"So is mine."

He hears a quiet gasp, but he doesn't look. The ugly truth of her statement hits him, and for just a moment, he believes it, until the promise he made just a few nights ago comes back to him.

"But I am not my father." Zuko says, if only to himself. "And I never want to be."

He looks up to see her watching him with wide eyes. He doesn't know if she believes him, but he doesn't need her to. He's not looking for pity. He only wants her to hear the truth, and maybe he needs a part of himself to hear it too.

They stand their in silence, but before either of them can speak, the wall opens up in a blast. Zuko moves to fight, but the moment he see's who is coming through he becomes confused.

"Uncle?"

"Aang!" The Water Tribe girl shouts and goes to hug the Avatar, who eyes him warily. Uncle rushes forward and Zuko wraps his arms around him in relief, when he suddenly realizes what has happened.

"Where is Akira?" He worries.

"Akira is with Hien. I did not want to lead the Dai Li to her so I went to save you first." Uncle checks him over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Zuko says, glancing towards the Avatar and his friend, watching them with cautious curiosity. They mumble something to each other, then the Water Tribe girl steps forward.

"Prove to me, you're not your father." She says, and despite her serious tone there is a pleading look in her eye. "A child shouldn't have to live in a world like this."

And then they're gone, into the tunnel.

Zuko is barely able to process her words, when Uncle beckons his attention once again. He gives him a look Zuko can only describe as...loving.

"You've already figured out what you want Nephew. Now you need to fight for it."

Is that it? Is that truly what he wants, what Uncle has been trying to get him to see all this time? The source of all that is wrong in the world somehow becomes clear. The epiphany is unsettling, but now it's like the answer has been obvious all along.

So when Azula comes in, with her pretty words and her sinister smirk, he remembers that Azula always lies. The only way he can have what he wants, the family, the home he wants, is to deny her. Deny his father. Aiding the Avatar is his only chance he is getting out of this alive. The only way he would ever atone for his sins enough to be worthy of raising Akira as his own, is to work towards fixing this war-torn world she had been born into. To fight for her future.

So just like Azula said, he made his choice. The look on her face when the flames come toward her is satisfying.

The smirk when she strikes down the Avatar however, is horrifying.


	5. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my timeline for season 2 is stretched a little longer in this universe, so just go with it :) Hope this helps with the cliffhanger I left you with lol

Zuko is swept up in a massive stream of water as they are vaulted to the surface. When they splash out on to the ground above, the image of Uncle surrenduring himself amongst a wall of Dai Li is burned into his mind. He doesn't have time to dwell on it however, as any more delay will render Uncle's sacrifice useless, so he bolts across the cobblestone behind the Water Tribe girl, Katara, carrying the limp boy in her arms.

They are making a run for it, when suddenly the large form of the air bison is landing in front of them with a thud, and Katara is scrambling up the tail. The faces of the riders pale as they catch sight of the young boy in her arms.

"Hold it!" Zuko freezes as the Water Tribe boy stands and points his weapon.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaims, giving the other a deathly glare. "He's coming with us!"

"What!" Sokka shouts. But as her eyes narrow further, Sokka seems to be reminded of his duty in that moment. His brows furrow in grave determination.

Zuko takes the moment to scramble on the bison, and it is only then he realizes there is no saddle before they are taking off into the air. He chooses not to dwell on the other passengers as they all watch the waterbender press a glowing hand to the Avatar's wound, and hold their breath.

It is a stark few moments, before the Avatar suddenly gasps, and his chest begins moving once again. Katara is crying, but they are tears of relief that everyone seems to relish in. But that relief is only temporary for Zuko.

As they begin to ascend higher, Zuko's heart starts to quicken. "Wait!" He shouts as they begin to pass over the location of the tea shop, the one slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"Wait! Please we have to go back!" His voice is shrill with panic.

"What?! This is an escape not a bison taxi!"

"You don't understand! I can't leave without-"

"Sokka! Land Appa now!" Katara orders. Her tone seems to strike something, as even though he gives her a confused glare he whips the reins and they begin to descend.

"Over there!" Zuko points, as the air-bison approaches the apartment. They are barely touching the ground before Zuko is sliding down the side and landing in a sprint.

"Please, please..." Zuko is mumbling to himself as he enters the apartment. It's deathly silent, and Zuko's panic turns into full blown terror. "Hien!" He shouts, ready to tear through every nook and crevice of the structure.

A baby's cry drifts from one of the rooms and the relief is overwhelming. "In here!" Hien's voice drifts as well and he finds her sitting on the cot with Akira safe in her arms. Zuko immediately scoops the baby up and holds her tight to his chest, thanking Agni profusely.

"The Dai Li were outside a few hours ago." Hien whispers, moving across the room to grab a small pack that seemed to already be full. "I made sure she stayed quiet until they were gone. I wasn't sure...I wasn't sure if either of you would be back."

"It's just me." Zuko answered, moving quickly about the apartment to look for his dao sheath and the mei tai. "But I don't have time. I'm taking her and leaving. Now."

"I thought so. Here." She loops the pack on him as he secures Akira to his chest as well as possible. "I could only pack the basics, but she shouldn't go hungry."

"Thank you..." Zuko is taken aback by her kindness and quick thinking, when he is interrupted by the angry shout of a young girl at the door.

"Hey! Unless you want the Dai Li on your slowpoke ass we're leaving without you!"

"Goodbye." Zuko gives Hien a quick bow and bolts down the hall to see the disgruntled young earthbender.

"About time." She grumbles, and he runs past her towards the bison. "Wait...is that a-!"

Her words are lost in the wind as Zuko climbs the side of the beast as carefully as possible. By the time he's up and grasping desperately to the fur the other girl has already done so as well. "We've got company she shouts. As the reins crack and a they lift in the air with a terrifying lurch, the riders look back to see a wave of Dai Li in the distance. Yet it is too late for their pursuers. In just a few moments they are over the inner wall.

Zuko clutches the fur tight, reassuring himself that they will not fall. When they finally reach a sailing altitude, they have passed over the outer wall, and Ba Sing Se is left behind them.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen." The man with the other strange creature beside him speaks with a grave look in his eye. As Zuko looks back on the city, he can't help but share in their feelings.

Azula has won.

"Tui and La, is that a baby?!" Sokka exclaims from the front, and suddenly all eyes are on him.

"I guess he really wasn't going back for nothing was he?" The earthbender says. Even Katara, as she holds the Avatar close to her chest, looks at the babe with wide eyes.

"She's so...little." She says, her eyes are a little dazed and Zuko wonders if she is even going to remember this moment later. They are all tired and shocked by the events of their recent battle. He can't believe Uncle saved them. He can't believe he left Uncle behind.

"How little?" the earthbender asks, and the question makes her seem so much more innocent than the threats from before.

"Three months." He says, grateful how content Akira seems to be wrapped in her carrier. He envies her obliviousness to the chaos that surrounds her. The wind rustles gently past their ears.

"So, uh...you've been busy in Ba Sing Se then?" Sokka blurts out, and Zuko glares daggers in his direction. The other boy raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, not judging."

"I adopted her." He says. "Do you even think before you speak?"

Sokka opens his mouth in idignation when Katara's gentle voice breaks the tension.

"Guys. Can we just...focus on flying?"

Sokka wilts, once again reminded of the reality they face, while Zuko nods and averts his eyes.

"I know where we can go." Sokka says. "The Southern Water Tribe Fleet."

Zuko's gut churns. So this is how it is now. Uncle is imprisoned, Zuko is a traitor, and now his only safety is in the hands of the enemy. Former-enemy. Now, apparently, a begrudging ally.

He only hopes they will see it that way as well.


	6. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Southern Fleet.

As the sun sinks low over the horizon and the evening washes over the bay, their despondent group hurries towards potential safety. Eventually, as they round the shore of the bay, tall blue sails as blue as the waters below come into view in the distance. The bison lands on the beach beside the camp with a thud, and the figures that have already spotted the beast come rushing towards them.

"Water, I need water!" Katara shouts as she slides down the side of the bison and carries the young Avatar towards the nearest tent, not wasting a single moment at her disposal. She does not need to say any more, as once some of the men lay eyes on the body in her arms, they move into action without question.

Zuko climbs down to the ground, more than grateful for solid earth beneath his feet, but as the rest of the warriors approach the bison so quickly Zuko can't help but hide Akira with his frame. Despite Sokka beckoning them forth, these men are still strangers and soldiers in their own right, and Zuko is Fire Nation. He's unsure how they will react to his presence or even if they will recognize him by scar, and Zuko's protective instincts are on full alert after the day they had.

As the warriors approach, one of the men's eyes widen and moves a hand to the weapon at his belt once he locks eyes with Zuko. It's a completely logical reaction, but he's still thankful when Sokka takes a swift step in front of him.

"Whoa whoa, we're all allies here." Sokka speaks with a level of authority that is somewhat familiar. Akira seems to finally be fed up with the noise and movement as she begins to cry, and the shock of the sound startles some of the men into confusion, their shoulders releasing some of their tension as they take notice of the infant in his arms. Even so, some still eye Zuko warily.

"The Chief, where is he?" Sokka asks.

"Bato went to get him."

"Alright then. You heard Katara." Sokka announces, garnering the remaining men's attention. "Healing supplies, blankets, any way you can help her, we're on a time crunch here!" A few of the men nod and rush back into the camp.

"We'll get you some food. You all are probably very tired and hungry." One of the warriors offers.

"Thank you." Sokka breathes, and then just as quickly as they were surrounded, they are alone. Zuko realizes Toph has finally descended as he feels a hand grip his elbow. "Come on." Sokka says. "We can sit by the fire pit over there."

"But-" Toph begins to protest.

"Sugar Queen needs her space to work alright?" Sokka says gently. "It's best if we don't bother her."

Toph opens her mouth again but decides against it and nods.

"Besides." Sokka says as he turns to Zuko. "The little one's probably hungry by now right?"

Unsure what else to do, Zuko nods, and they begin their walk over to the camp fire. Akira is still making her opinions known to the world, but just like a little fire bender, her cries have quieted to whimpers as they near the warmth of the flame. Toph is still clutching his sleeve, but Zuko doesn't comment. Despite probably being a fairly good earth bender, she seems so young in this moment, likely very afraid for the Avatar's well being.

"Do you mind?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"I hate sand cause I can't see anything. It makes everything blurry."

"Oh." He says, and it takes a moment for him to consider her words. "Oh! Yeah...I don't mind."

She nods and continues to cling until they all seat themselves around the fire. Almost immediately, they are offered water and stew from the pot, which Sokka and Toph take with exhuberant praise. Zuko takes the water, but denies the food until later. He only hopes he is not causing any offense, but he wants to feed Akira first before he takes any for himself. Instead, he takes some of the powdered milk from the pack Hien had given him, the one filled with an infant cup, diapers and cloths. In a small pocket he even finds the passport and bronze clip that once belonged to Hanako. Zuko is reminded how eternally grateful for that woman he is. While no one is paying any particular attention, Zuko uses a bit of his fire bending to warm the liquid to the perfect temperature, and unties her from his chest so that she can stretch and drink comfortably.

Although his focus is on Akira, he can't help but stay on edge. It would be foolish for himself to assume he is welcome, even if he carries something as unthreatening as a baby. Zuko has spent too many years looking over his shoulder even surrounded by his own people.

"Sokka." Another man approaches the camp fire, looking a little panicked and worse for wear. He wears a more ornamental necklace than the other warriors, but if his commanding presence wasn't offset by the relief and worry in his eye, Zuko would assume he was the Chief.

"Dad." Sokka's shoulder's slumped in relief as the boy let himself be engulfed in the arms stretched out before him. Zuko stood up with Akira in his arms, unwilling to risk the importance of his introduction to the siblings' father. The man glanced over him and Toph with curious eyes, the former moreso than the other.

"What happened?" He asked, deep and determined as he turned back to Sokka. "Katara said Aang was shot with lightning?"

"Azula happened, that's what." Sokka's eyes narrowed. "There was a coup. They fought her in the catacombs, Katara, Aang and...Zuko." Sokka glanced towards him and Zuko averted his eyes. "But then Azula shot Aang...we just barely managed to grab everyone, including the Earth King, and get out. Ba Sing Se has officially been conquered by the Fire Nation."

Unfortunately averting his eyes led to the eyes of Sokka's father, who's brow was furrowed as he seemed to register his name. By that look Zuko is almost certain Sokka and Katara have mentioned him before in a much worse context. Zuko holds Akira tighter on instinct, but the movement only draws the man's eyes down to the infant, and his face becomes a confused mix of emotions Zuko can't read.

"I was wondering who the man with the bear...thing...was." He mumbled as he took in the information. "If this is true we need to sail out of the bay as soon as possible. I'll gather up the men, we should be heading out by sunrise." He gave Sokka a strange look before pulling him once again into an embrace and whispering, "I'm so glad you and your sister are okay."

The sight gave Zuko the impression that he was intruding on a private moment. A glance at Toph told him she was probably feeling the same way. Some part of Zuko was almost confused by the interaction between father and child, but another part of him, as he continued to feed Akira, felt something like hope.

"I guess I have you to thank don't I?" Zuko looks up to see the man offering a hand, before seeming to realize his hands were full and pulling it back.

"Oh, yeah sorry guys. Meet my dad, Chief Hakoda." Sokka said, and Zuko's stomach dropped. Just his luck that the people he had been tracking and harassing for the past year are the children of the Chief. It made sense now how Sokka and Katara were able to call the men with such authority. Toph tilted her head towards Zuko curiously, before stepping forward and shaking the man's hand with her own. "This is Toph and...like I mentioned before, Zuko." Sokka introduced as he fidgeted with his hands.

"An honor to meet you, sir. Thank you for inviting us into your camp." Zuko gave him as much of a bow as he could.

"Of course." Chief Hakoda. "If what my son says is true, you fought alongside my daughter and her friend. I believe it is I who should be thanking you."

The response surprises Zuko. "That's not necessary." He says. "My Uncle is the one who deserves it. He fended off Azula and the Dai Li so we could escape, and got himself captured in the process."

Chief Hakoda nods as he takes in the information. He then clears his throat and forces a more friendly look on his face. "And who might this be?" He smiles down at Akira, leaning down for a better look.

"Her name is Akira, sir." Zuko answered. There was no malice in Hakoda's expression, so Zuko let himself relax a bit as the Chief cooed over his daughter.

"A beautiful name. I'll see if we can gather up some supplies for her now that you're here. Same with you three, we likely have a tent or two for space. You kids have been through a lot and need as much rest as possible before we leave." He pats a firm hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I'm glad you're all safe. We'll talk later. Get some food and rest." He then turns to jog back toward one of the main tents.

Sokka slumped bonelessly on to the nearest bench, pressing his face into his hands. "Man, I could pass out right here."

Meanwhile Zuko followed suit, internally processing the Chief's initial mercy and kindness. He clearly recognized Zuko as both his children's enemy and a fire bender, but still took no motion against him. Zuko knew there would probably be more precautions on him once they set sail, he wasn't dumb enough to think he wouldn't be under close observation, or conditionally required to provide intel on the Fire Nation. He only hoped the man wouldn't come to regret allowing such a nuisance as an infant into his fleet.

Zuko reigned in his focus. Akira was safe, they were safe, and he was absolutely exhuasted. "Me too." He said, echoing Sokka's sentiment, when the warrior who had offered the food, a middle aged gentleman, approached with a basket in his arms.

"I found some furs, and a few cloths if you need them." Zuko looked up to the man who set the basket down beside him, lined with furs and fabric, almost like a cradle. "We don't have an amauti but you look like you've got that covered, but we figured you might need some other supplies."

Zuko was stunned for a moment. "Th...thank you." He finally responded. Without even asking, they were willing to provide what he needed, even for a child with eyes like his.

"Of course." The warrior nodded. "A lot of us have had young ones back home, so we're familiar with how much someone so little needs. I noticed you haven't eaten yet either?" Zuko shook his head and the man bent down and scooped some of the stew into a bowl just like before. This time however, Zuko was able to accept it with a grateful free hand.

Once the man left, Zuko was alone with the other two in an awkward silence while he shifted Akira onto his shoulder to pat her back before he could eat. Now that the tension of the day had finally passed, they were stuck in a weird limbo of aquaintance and questionable allyship.

"Are you okay?" Toph spoke up.

"Huh?" Zuko said.

"Your heartbeat went a little wacko there."

Zuko ignored trying to understand her comment and fumbled for an answer. "I just...the level kindness here is a little unexpected."

"Well, around here everybody pitches in for everything that needs to be done. We're not the savages you seem to think we are." Sokka mutters the last part.

"No! I didn't- I don't believe that." Zuko sighed. "I just assumed I would be considered more of an enemy, especially, well, you seem to have told your father quite a lot about me."

"Yeah, I did." Sokka said. "But Katara seems to think you've changed, so...I guess both of us trust her instincts." He shrugs, taking in the sight of a firebender burping an infant on his chest. "It's also hard to see you as a threat when you've got the whole babysitting vibe going on."

Zuko's heart lifts at the other boy's words, but then he suddenly scowls. "It's not babysitting if it's your own kid."

"Oh, uh right. Sorry." Sokka looks sheeplishly at him for a minute. "But I mean, come on, you've gotta admit this entire situation is a little...weird...from our perspective. Why were you in the city if you weren't trying to capture Aang?"

Zuko couldn't argue with that. "Azula was after us too. We escaped to Ba Sing Se as refugees. My Uncle ran a tea shop, because he wanted to make something of what little we had. I wasn't so quick to complacency...but that's how I found Akira.

"I wasn't intending to adopt her. It sort of fell upon me to find her a good home..." He trailed off. "But in doing so, I finally found a purpose in life, something I realized my Uncle had tried for years for me to understand I needed. Something not dependent upon my father's approval. I don't even think I even want his approval anymore." A father who somehow seems so much less of a father than Zuko thought before. "So, I decided to be what I always wanted in my own life. A father that was going to love her for who she is, and not punish her for it." He takes a deep breath as he realized who he learned that from. "A father like Uncle."

"Is Uncle gonna be okay?" Toph asks.

Zuko was taken of guard by the shift in topic, but shrugged a shoulder before realizing he should probably give a verbal response. "I don't know." He's likely going to be taken back to the Fire Nation to be imprisoned for treason."

"Oh." Toph deflated.

"I feel like I failed him." Zuko clutched Akira tighter. "I shouldn't have gone after Azula. If not, I would have escaped with Uncle and Akira-"

"And Ba Sing Se still would have still been conquered and Aang would probably be dead." Sokka interrupted him. "Look, I don't know what happened exactly, but what I do know is without you challenging your crazy sister, my sister might not be here either...so...I don't know who's side you're on, but I'd rather you be an ally than an enemy."

Zuko gave a firm nod. "I can assure you, I don't want to be your enemy anymore." He says, shifting Akira so that she is lying safely in his lap. Her amber eyes are open searching his face, and Zuko feel's like he's been blessed by the light of the sun in the dark of the evening. She chews on her fist and he knows that maybe what Uncle sacrificed himself for may be bigger than their little family. Where Zuko found new life, Uncle sought new life for the rest of the world. He finally sees it now.

"I only hope you can trust me as an ally instead. I want to help you end the war."

Nothing short of a relieved smile spreads on Sokka's face, and even Toph gives him a gentle nudge on the arm.

"Well then. Looks like you're stuck with us Princey." She chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made it to the end, which, like, never happens for me? That's kind of why I cut it off here, because this was about Zuko's choice in Ba Sing Se. I do plan on adding to this AU as a series, so bookmark or subscribe to the series if you want to know when I post the next work! I have so many ideas, from fluffy oneshots to another chaptered fic, so hopefully this will develop into something fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I read every single comment so feel free to leave one!


End file.
